Stitches the Clown
Richard "Stitches" Grindle 'is the main antagonist of the 2012 comedy horror film ''Stitches. He was a children's birthday party entertainer that met a grisly end at one of his jobs. After being resurrected by a clown cult, he returns 6 years later to get revenge on the kids that caused his death. He was portrayed by Ross Noble. Appearance Alive Stitches is a 5' 9" white man with light blue eyes and grey hair. He wears an oversized plaid jacket and matching pants held up by suspenders, with a yellow Hawaiian shirt and olive green t-shirt underneath. His face is painted white with red streaks through the eyes and red lipstick. He also wears a big red nose, white gloves, mismatched socks, big yellow and blue shoes, and a white bald cap with slots for his hair to stick through. Undead As a spirit/zombie, he takes on a more twisted look. His face looks like it's decomposing, he has scars where he was stabbed, his hair is crazier, his nose has been replaced with the big red one, his yellow shirt turned green, and his shoes are covered in dried blood that turned black. Personality Biography Nothing is known about Stitches's early life. All we know is that he had a mistress and was living in a camper in somewhere in England. When Richard Grindle took the stage name "Stitches" and became a clown, the Motley had him paint his face on an egg in case he were to die on a job. Grindle was unaware of the significance of the egg and thought it was just something stupid they made him do. Last Job After speeding down the road in his car, Stitches arrives late to his job, a ten year old child's birthday party. Unfortunately, the children don't find him funny or entertaining. While attempting to juggle, Vinny ties his shoelaces together and Tom hits him in the face with a soccer ball, causing him to trip and fall on a kitchen knife that was sticking out of the dishwasher. Stitches pulls the knife out of his eye and tries to stab Tom with it, slipping on the blood and being stabbed in the eye again, killing him. After a funeral and burial, the Motley conduct a ritual in the cemetery with Stitches's egg, which allows him to return from the grave. 6 Years Later Now 16 years old and trying to get over his trauma, Tom throws a party for his birthday and his friend Vinny invites everyone at school. One of the party invitations lands on Stitches's grave and Stitches rises out of the ground, ready for vengeance. Ending Inside the cemetery building, the Boss Clown finishes putting the last piece of Stitches's egg on, and the egg repairs itself. As the screen cuts to black, Stitches says his catchphrase once more, implying that he will return. Victims *'''Paul | Head kicked off. *'Bulger' | Head cut open with a can-opener, brain scooped out. *'Sarah '| Impaled through the eye with an umbrella. *'Puds (Cat) '| Beaten against the end of the bed. *'Richie '| Head over-inflated with an air pump. Gallery Stitchescar.png|Stitches's car. Stitchesegg.png|Stitches's egg. StitchestheClown06.png|Stitches trying to entertain the children. StitchestheClown08.png|Vinny tying Stitches's shoelaces together. StitchestheClown11.png Stitchesaccident.png Stitchesaccident02.png Stitchesgrave.png|Stitches's grave. Stitchesresurrectionceremony.png|The Motley perform a ritual with Stitches's egg. StitchestheClown14.png|Stitches rising from the grave. StitchestheClown16.png StitchestheClown21.png|Stitches pulls a rabbit out of Paul's throat. StitchestheClown25.png|Stitches kills Bulger. StitchestheClown30.png|Sarah stabs Stitches in the neck with her high heel. StitchestheClown32.png|Stitches makes a balloon animal out of Richie's intestines. StitchestheClown35.png|Stitches kills Richie. StitchestheClown40.png|Stitches walking on a tightrope. StitchestheClown42.png|Vinny sneaks up on Stitches. StitchestheClown44.png|Stitches's fate. Stitcheswillbebackoiuh.png|The Boss Clown putting Stitches's egg back together. Quotes }} Trivia *The duct tape on Stitches's car foreshadows Stitches's tragedy. *Stitches most likely has a wife. **In the Freak Has Accident article, it shows him with a ring on his left ring finger. **The girl from the intro is credited as Stitches's Mistress. Category:Mature Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Tragic